Greg House is Love Sick
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: House is in love with Victoria who is in love with him. Simple relationship right? WRONG! House is giving up his Vicodin for this girl...let's see how long the love lasts.
1. Chapter 1

House awoke feeling overheated and tired. His eyes were burning and his throat was scratchy. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was six in the morning. He didn't want to get up but he knew that Cuddy would have his ass on a silver platter if he didn't. He got up and gasped in pain. His leg was throbbing horribly and he reached for his vicodin only to find that it was empty. He had never hurt in so many places in one day.

He can't be sick; Gregory House does not get sick! He over doses and has hangovers but he never gets sick. His stomach did a back flip causing him to gag. He closed his eyes and knocked the feeling to the back of his head.

He would go to work, get Vicodin, tell Cuddy to have sex with him in the Janitor's closet and continue his day like nothing was wrong. He went to his dresser pulled out a pair of jeans and his favorite AC/DC shirt.

He walked into his bathroom and ran the water making it boiling hot hoping that some of the heat would melt the pain away.

The water hit and soothed his leg until he skin received the message that it was far too hot. He jumped out and banged his arm on the sink. His eyes began to water and he cursed loudly at the agony he was in, and the stupidity that had caused it.

Once dressed he grabbed his jacket keys and rode his motorcycle to work. It was cold and the chill went down his spine and stayed there. He shivered whenever he shifted gears and closed his eyes for a moment every time he hit a red light to relieve the ache in his head.

He parked in his usual spot and limped into the office. He went upstairs his helmet still on his head and he didn't take it off until he was inside the comfort of his own chair. The lights were off the noise from outside was gone and his team hadn't come into work yet.

"Ah…heaven." He sighed.

Then it went from heaven to hell.

"Greg." He opened his eyes and moaned.

She was the new lawyer for the Hospital. He was in love with her, but he would never allow her to know that.

"What do you want Vicktoria?" he spat.

She approached him in a tight black pencil skirt and a white dress top. Normally he would say something but he felt like puking every time he opened his mouth.

"I saw you come in and thought you would like to come and have breakfast with me…I thought you'd missed a meal seeing as you're here an hour before you usually are."

House swallowed.

"No I won't have sex with you…no I don't want breakfast…" he stopped abruptly and sat up straight. "Can you hand me that trashcan?" he asked winded.

"Why?" she asked picking it up.

He snatched it from her hands and began throwing up.

She went to his side and held the basket in place for him as his hands began to shake. Once he was done he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sat back.

"Come on." She grumbled helping him up.

"Where?" he spat.

"You're going home and I'm going to take care of you."

He gave her a long glare but when he saw that she was unnerved gave in.

"I don't think I can ride my bike home with your fat ass on the back." He whined.

"I don't hear you complaining about my ass when you're staring at it when you think I'm not looking." She took his hand and held him close. "Come on."

House looked at her and noticed that she actually had her hair down. The lovely red tresses laid there in layers and if anyone in the Hospital knew Vicky they knew she was never caught with her hair out of a bun or ponytail.

"You really did want to go out for breakfast…you had planned to ask me." He whispered.

"Yep…then I planned to fuck you in your office later."

House laughed. "Damn it…so I guess I lost my chance."

"Chance at what House?" she asked helping him limp to the elevator.

"My chance to make you love me."

Vicktoria stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"You…you love me House?" she asked stopping.

"Of course I love you…how can I not. You are the most beautiful woman in the hospital."

"You're sick House…you don't know what you are talking about." Vicktoria whispered

She helped him into the front seat of her car and buckled him in.

She got into the drivers seat of the car House's words still ringing in her ears.

_My chance to make you love me. My chance to make you love me._

Vicktoria turned and saw that House was asleep in his seat. He was not snoring but she could hear how congested she was. From a regular persons point of view it was just the flu.

She drove as quickly as she could without waking House or making him feel more sick to his stomach.

Did she love him too?

She'd have to turn right here she believed if she wanted to miss the morning traffic.

Well, did she?

"I…I…I don't know…okay." She whispered to herself.

That was a lie she did know. She remembered the first day she had ever met Gregory House.

_It was a lot different from my usual office. I didn't have people shoving murder case after murder case under my nose. I sighed relieved and walked into my new office. It was on one of the higher floors…I hated it. Heights made me severely nauseas; I'd go down to the clinic later and see if I could get something for it. _

"_Hello."_

_I turned it was Lisa, a good friend who had offered me the position._

"_Hey stranger!" I said weakly._

"_Hey yourself. So did you get to know your surroundings yet?"_

"_I was just about to…starting off with the clinic." I walked past her and headed for the elevator._

"_Still get air sick?"_

"_You bet." I said groaning._

"_I'll see if I can move your office a couple floors down." She said smiling at me._

"_Thanks Lisa."_

_The elevator made me feel worse I should have taken the stairs._

_I went into the clinic and found it completely empty…Lisa was probably enjoying this. She said that her one Doctor House would always complaining how it was too full. Now what would he complain about-_

"_Damn place is never full when I actually have no other work but when I'm fucking busy."_

_I turned and found Dr. House standing right in front of me._

"_Who are you?" he asked sharply._

"_Uh…I'm Vicktoria-_

_-Stone…your our new Lawyer…or should I say prostitute." _

_I walked over to him and slapped him straight across the face. Oh, why was it always the cute ones who were ass holes? _

_He gave me a strange look as if he was happy that I had marked his cheek._

"_So…how much do you charge?" he asked persistent._

_I couldn't help but grin._

"_More then you could ever afford…" I said swiftly. "I came here because I feel sick…now are you going to flirt with me or are you going to diagnose me?"_

"_Can't I do both?"_

"_Not if you want to keep your dick attached to your body." I said walking into another room._

"_You can have it." He said limping after me._

_I sat on the table and sighed. God…I hate heights!_

"_So what is it that is ailing you Vicky?"_

"_Vicktoria…I'm feeling nauseous. My office is on the top floor and Heights make me-_

"_Puke?" he concluded going up into a cabinet._

_I gagged slightly._

"_Yeah..if you have to put it that way."_

"_Oh I can put it other ways," he said looking for a certain bottle, "vomiting…being sick…up-_

_I cut him off when my stomach lurched and the splashing sound of sick hit the floor. He turned and looked at me smiling slightly._

"_I prefer the simple…I'm going to BLAAH!" _

_I wiped my mouth off with a quivering hand and glared at him fiercely. He however just grinned at me and helped me off the seat._

"_What-_

"_I'm going to give you something for the puking and then I'm going to take you back to your office to monitor your progress."_

"_It's only air sickness." I grumbled._

"_Yeah, but talking to you is waaay more fun then hanging out in the dump."_

And he had stayed with her the whole day just talking and joking around. She wouldn't have traded that for anything, but right when they were about to kiss good bye. Cameron came in and they had to leave in one of those awkward moments. She pulled in front of House's apartment and got out. She went to the other side and nudged his shoulder.

"Wha-" he asked sitting up straight.

"C'mon House…let's get you into bed."

He blinked a couple times but got up and made his way to the door. He opened it and proceeded up the steps. Vicktoria followed him and helped him to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and moaned.

"House…c'mon you need to get into the bed." She urged.

He made no answer.

"Fine you big baby." She said laughing slightly.

She pulled off his sneakers and socks and placed his legs under the sheets and comforters. She helped his head onto the pillow and covered him until she was sure he would not be able to move under the weight of the blankets.

"Alright…" she said bending over and kissing his forehead.

"Ha…foreplay…so the sex is still on?"

"Nice try House…if your skin is warm to my lips it allows me to measure the intensity of your fever."

House closed his eyes as the smoothness from his lips ran over his forehead. He sighed, he wished she would go a little lower. She pulled away but House grabbed her hand.

"No…don't go." He whispered.

Vicktoria looked at him and sighed.

"I'll be right back."

She tried to walk away but House would not let go of her hand.

"Greg…stop this, I told you I would be right back. I'm just going to get you a trashcan so if you throw up again you have something to aim at."

He let go and grabbed the blankets squeezing the tightly.

"You're in pain…where did you put your Vicodin?" she asked walking out.

"It's empty." He grumbled.

She nodded and then came back in with a trash can and a bottle of Advil Liquid Gels.

"Pop one of these in your mouth." She said opening the bottle.

He did so and swallowed it then she pressed a cold glass on his lips for him to drink down some water.

"No…I'm not thirsty." He gasped pulling away.

"You'll become dehydrated if you don't." she said sitting one the bed and helping him sit up.

She poured the water down his mouth in sips so it would not over power his stomach.

"How…how did you know that?" he asked laying his head in her lap. He hoped she would not move his head and she didn't. She took her hand and stroked his hair gently.

"I listen to you when you talk to your patients…I know a lot on medicine because I work with the best in their practice."

House smiled and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"House…are you in pain?" she asked scared.

"No…yes…but not the kind you would think of." He said closing his eyes.

"Babe…tell me so I can help you."

He sat up and looked into her eyes. They were red and wet from crying. She waited for an explanation but instead got a moist kiss. She looked shocked at first but then closed her eyes and fell into it. She took his head in her hands and kissed him more. His tongue caressed hers.

He laid back and Vicktoria fell with him lying on top of his sweaty body.

"House…we shouldn't…you're delusional…and sick."

He shook his head.

"No…I love you…what will it take to prove it to you!" he said groping at the air as she got up.

"Tell me you love me when you can think straight…or stop taking Vicodin so I don't have to watch you OD anymore. House…you don't know how much you hurt me when I look and see you in a puddle of your own vomit…or I see your eyes red because you are high. You want to prove to me you love me and are not in the need for a quick fix of sex then work for it." Tears were balanced in her eyes and she quickly left the room

House sighed from his bed and closed his eyes. Vicktoria was all he could think about when he was at work. He loved her…wanted her…and it was just proven that he needed her to always be with him. Pain was horrible in his leg but the pain he felt in his heart right now from the rejection was just as bad if not worse.

He grinned slightly he remember the day he first met Vicktoria as if it just happened five minutes ago.

_God another day of Clinic duty. Someone please just walk right through that door and shoot me. The place doesn't even have any patients. Trying fucking explaining that to Cuddy though. God what I wouldn't give to just go to my office and play my PSP. _

_I walked farther inside and saw a female figure there. It was probably Cuddy so I indulged it._

"_Damn place is never full when I actually have no other work but when I'm fucking busy."_

_She turned and that was when I realized it wasn't Cuddy. _

_Whoever she was she was far more gorgeous then Cuddy. Blood red hair and crystal blue eyes. Her body curved in every right direction and she had the face of a goddess. Though she could stand to have a little more color in her cheeks. _

"_Who are you?" I asked harshly._

"_Uh…I'm Vicktoria-_

_-Stone…your our new Lawyer…or should I say prostitute." I said looking up and down and fantasizing about every bad thing I could do to this woman._

_I waited for her to say something but instead of a verbal answer I felt her hand slap my cheek._

_Even though it hurt like a bitch I couldn't help but feel happy about it. Finally a woman who looked good and was able to stand up for herself._

"_So…how much do you charge?" I asked waiting for another answer._

_This time she was the one who smiled at me._

"_More then you could ever afford…" she said smartly. "I came here because I feel sick…now are you going to flirt with me or are you going to diagnose me?"_

"_Can't I do both?"I asked raising my eyebrow._

_This was fun, she was intelligent I can tell. Her remarks were witty and quick paced._

"_Not if you want to keep your dick attached to your body."_

_HA!_

"_You can have it." I said following her and hoping she would seriously consider it._

"_So what is it that is ailing you Vicky?" I asked leaning against the wall._

"_Vicktoria…I'm feeling nauseous. My office is on the top floor and Heights make me-_

"_Puke?" I concluded watching her gag a bit._

"_Yeah..if you have to put it that way." I heard her mutter._

"_Oh I can put it other ways," I said looking for a certain bottle, "vomiting…being sick…up-_

_I heard her wretch once and then a splash…Vicktoria just relieved herself of some of her airsickness. Puking was inevitable, but knowing a lawyer she would probably be stubborn and hold back. I laughed and looked at her face. Flawless even with vomit on her mouth._

"_I prefer the simple…I'm going to BLAAH!" _

_If looks would kill the one she was giving me would surely knock me on my ass for good. Still I had to smile._

"_What-_

"_I'm going to give you something for the puking and then I'm going to take you back to your office to monitor your progress." That would keep Cuddy away and I would be able to spend some more time with this delightful woman._

"_It's only air sickness." She griped._

"_Yeah, but talking to you is waaay more fun then hanging out in the dump."_

_I took her by the arm and helped her back upstairs. This would be very interesting._

House sighed. Nothing did happen though. All they did was talk and he made sure her fluid levels were good as well making sure her temperature was normal. They joked about things that annoyed them most and the types of people and clients they could not stand. The strange thing was he spent the whole day with Vicktoria and didn't feel the need to once reach for his Vicodin bottle. He felt the pain in his leg but he did not care at the moment and was able to ignore it.

Maybe he could apply that to his life to get better. Maybe…she was worth it…maybe he loved her enough to…to give it up. He would have to wait until he was better for Vicktoria to believe him and he could not blame her for that. Most people when they are sick never know what they are talking about. But then again House was always sick with some type of ailment.

House pulled the blankets up to his chin and breathed deeply. He could still smell her perfume…honey suckle… and hear her voice...Smoother then silk and very sincere.

"I…I'm in love." He whispered collapsing into darkness

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone here's chapter 2 LOVE YA'S PLease READ AND REVIEW!!_**

* * *

Vicktoria sat on the sofa tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. She loved that man why was she trying to make him think that he really didn't? Love was love and after her last flop of a relationship she yearned to know what true love felt like. She didn't want a husband that took pride in causing her mental and physical pain. The divorce took far too long. She kicked his ass out and promised that she would never go through it again.

She stood and tiptoed to House's room. He was sleeping soundly and looked comfortable. Vicktoria had half a mind to slip into the covers next to him. She wanted to feel his skin on hers…God; she wanted to believe that Greg loved her. It was so simple and yet so complicated. The way Vicktoria looked at it there were three motives to the way House was acting.

Motive number one, House is a man with the flu and wants his mommy.

Motive number two, he is lonely, miserable, and hasn't had a blow job for over a year.

And lastly the motive she wanted to be true.

Motive number three, House was in love with her and chose this as the only opportunity to tell her.

She sighed.

Her heart couldn't handle the disappointment if it wasn't option three. Vicktoria walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

It was still warm but not as warm as it was earlier. The Advil was taking affect. By tomorrow he would be better and her answer would be given.

"Do you really love me?" she whispered stroking his hair.

House awoke around seven a.m and saw that Vicktoria had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. Her head was on her hand and she looked like she would tip over any minute. He smiled. She was so beautiful to him. He didn't even have an explanation why he felt so happy waking up and finding her there. It felt right.

He grabbed his cane and limped over to her.

"Morning sunshine." He said loudly waking her up.

Vicktoria's eyes popped open.

"House…how are you feeling?" she asked standing.

"Good…do you want something for your neck?"

"My neck?" she tried to turn it the other way and found that it was extremely stiff.

"Owe…that's a bitch."

House nodded and took her neck into his hands.

"What are you…ah…" she sighed in delight as he massaged the kinks away. "God…that feels good."

He coaxed her back to the bed and began to work on her shoulders.

"I did mean it by the way." He said stroking her skin.

"House-"

"I do love you…" he turned her around so there eyes would meet.

"I want to believe you House…I do but-

"But what…I.Love.You! What more needs to be said?"

"Greg…I need to know that you love me more then those damn pills-"

"I'll quit!" he said taking the empty bottle and limping away. She could hear the plastic hit water and then the sound of the toilet flushing. He came back and showed her his empty hands.

"Greg…it's not that simple."

"Yes it is…please Vicktoria…"

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away.

"When I'm with you I feel like I don't need any pain reliever…you are my drug…I want you with me always…I want you to never leave…when you walked out of the room yesterday I felt like my heart was going to collapse! What more proof do you need!?"

Vicktoria bit her lip.

"I-I…I don't want to get hurt again." She said with a shaky voice.

House took her hand and hugged her tight.

"I would die before I hurt you…I promise that I will make this work…I will never stop loving you…if you say no I will stalk you day and night until you say yes…I don't want you for sex. Although I wouldn't mind some…I want you for you."

She stood up.

"I-I can't believe you…not yet…saying something is one thing…doing it is another."

House stood up as well and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What more do I have to do to prove it to you!?" he yelled.

"Show me that you can give your Vicodin up…for more then a week…I want to look in your eyes Greg and see you looking back…not those damn pills."

She grabbed her car keys and stretched.

"So that's it…you come here tell me you love me and then plan to walk out without an explanation?"

"I told you where I stand!" she said loudly.

"No you didn't you didn't tell me a damn thing!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!" she screamed.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that when I kissed you there was no spark or feeling!"

She turned away and began walking to the door.

"Vicktoria…is there someone else?!" he asked as her hand reached the doorknob.

She looked back her eyes etched with pain and turmoil.

"No…there never will be someone else…my heart will always remain yours as long as I live."

And with that she walked out the door closing it behind her.

House had to call Wilson for a ride back to the hospital so he could retrieve his bike.

"Wait…how did you get home without your bike?"

House rolled his eyes.

"I held a sign over my head saying sex for pick up."

Wilson sighed.

"Seriously."

"I am serious." House prodded.

"Oh c'mon everyone saw you and Vicktoria leave together. Her car left your bike stayed it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"So I assume that you went to your apartment?"

"Nothing happened." He repeated.

"Was it your idea or hers?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" House yelled. "God, I was sick she took me home and…and took care of me."

"Yeah right." Wilson laughed. "There are rumors going around that she is extremely good-"

"Shut up!" House spat. "We did nothing…she came took care of me… and left the next morning that was it."

There was a short silence between the both of them and then Wilson's eyes widened immensely.

"You have feelings for her!"

"I do not…"

"Yes you do…she's the only woman you pay an ounce of respect to in that whole Hospital…you love her!"

House wouldn't deny it so he said nothing.

"So you didn't have sex with her…does she know how you feel?"

"I told her last night…she thought it was me hallucinating. Maybe it was maybe I don't love…" he stopped, what was he saying; of course he loved her! He looked at Wilson who was watching the road.

"So why didn't she believe you…was it because of the flu or was it because…of your addiction?"

He closed his eyes.

"She wants me to love her more then the Vicodin."

"Do you?" Wilson asked.

"Yes…I flushed the empty prescription bottle down the toilet."

They got to a stop light and Wilson faced him.

"No regrets?" he asked seriously.

House paused for a moment and then smiled weakly. "Nope…not where she is concerned."

"Do you want me to talk to Cuddy and see if you can get some time off for…the detoxing…are you going to go back to rehab?"

"No…I refuse to go to rehab…I would never get to work from rehab."

Wilson sighed.

"How can we be assured that you are actually-"

"I'm not going to be alone…I'm going to ask Vicky to move in and help me."

They pulled into the Princeton Hospital parking lot.

"Isn't it a little too soon for you to have her live with you?"

"Hey no time like the present…besides if she is with me I'll get a little something something for my efforts."

Wilson laughed.

"She probably won't sleep with you until you are completely sober."

House got out of the car with his cane and grinned.

"All the more reason for me to stop."

He went straight to his office and to his surprise someone was already there.

"Vicky." He said formally.

"House…we need to talk." She said sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, we do…I'm going first."

Vicktoria tilted her head to the side uncertain of how to take his tone of voice.

"I'm done with the meds…I want to become clear headed…and I want you to help me."

"Greg-"

"I'm not finished. If you are with me I don't need the pills…I meant what I said when you were my drug-"

"GREG!" she yelled.

"God are all lawyers this keen to interrupt me?"

She didn't answer him she took him by his shirt and pulled him over to the desk and kissed him with all her might.

"First off Dr. House, I WILL help you. Second," she kissed him again before continuing, "I DO love you. And third," she pushed him onto the desk and laid on top of him, "I told you I planned on fucking you in this office."

House looked at her surprised and then said. "So I guess I didn't miss my chance."

"No...I wouldn't let you."

* * *

**_There's Chapter 2 everyone sorry it took so long I went through like ten copies before I picked the right one...the first one was just...strange...lol...anyway next chapter coming up!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

Thank God the clinic wasn't busy today and that he had shutters put in his office. The room was dark like it was the morning before. Only this time he was not alone, Vicktoria was with him…on top of him to be more precise.

She was breathing heavy and sighing with extreme pleasure as House handled her body with extreme skill and care.

"God…God Greg!" she gasped grabbing his shoulder and pushing his face into hers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

_PLEASE SAY NO!_

"Hell no!" she spat in delight.

_Thank you!_

They went on and on for hours until his cell phone began ringing. Damn him for leaving the stupid thing on. Regrettably he stopped.

"Damn it Greg…WHY?"

He chuckled and through her braw and underwear over to her. Then he opened the cell phone.

"House."

"Where the Hell are you House?"

House sighed, he knew that voice.

"Why do you need to know Foremen?" he spat.

"Uhh…because you are my boss and I can't begin working without you here."

"I bet you I can beat you to my office."

"I'm right outside your office does that mean I win?" Foremen asked deeply annoyed.

"Nope…see ya in a couple of minutes." He snapped the phone shut and turned back to Vicktoria.

"Soo…I guess I'll see you-"

"Tonight…I'll…uhhh…meet you here when I'm finished writing out reports."

He nodded and watched her put her skirt back on and shirt.

"Umm don't you think it would be smart for you to get dressed babe?"

House sighed and smiled.

"I like working with you like this." He said cleverly.

Vicktoria kissed him and laughed. "You would."

She waited for him to get completely dressed before she opened the door and walked out.

"OH! Uh…Ms. Dodson?"

"Hello Dr. Foremen, you look well." She said grinning widely and fixing her top.

"Uhh…you too?" he asked watching her walk away.

He ran into the office to see House sitting at his desk whistling some type of tune.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about Foremen?"

He made his eyes as big as dinner plates and pointed his thumb to the door.

"Vicktoria Dodson just walked out of your office…smiling…fixing her top!"

"So?" House sighed pulling out his PSP.

"Well did she come here to talk or was it something else?"

House stood suddenly and grabbed his cane.

"We didn't talk…much…what we did doesn't exactly require verbal communication."

Foremen made a retching noise and collapsed back in a chair.

"Too much information."

"You asked…sicko." House said leaving the room.

For the rest of the day House found his body became pain ridden. What he wouldn't give for his Vicodin. Cuddy let up though, she didn't give him nearly as much clinic duty as he usually did. He sighed as his next patient was admitted. It was a young female, she was a very beautiful patient too. Normally he would comment but at the moment he felt too sick to say anything other then.

"What's your ailment?"

"I think I'm pregnant but am not sure." She said simply.

"Are you so dense that you could not go the CVS and buy one? Instead of wasting my time with your dumb questions!" House said irritably.

She looked at him with a cold glare.

"For your information those tests aren't always right, better safe then sorry."

House clutched his leg which seemed to become more pained with how irritated he was.

"We use the same tests you would get at a pharmacy or any store, get off your lazy blond ass and go buy one."

House took his cane and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. If he had to waste his time in the clinic he should at least have a patient with a real disease and not some excuse to go to a stinking drug store.

He limped to the elevator and rode it straight to the third floor. Vicktoria's office was up there, he needed to complain to someone who would not throw him out and maybe sympathize with his dilemma. He bit his lip to cause pain other then in his leg. He needed something to distract him from the pain in his leg even if that meant pain somewhere else.

"House?" came a calm voice.

He looked up; he must have been gnawing on his lip for a pretty long time seeing as the metallic taste of blood was on his tongue.

"Vicky." He said trying to smile.

"Oh my God." She said taking him by the arm. "You look like…like-"

"Hell?"

"More or less something Hell coughed up because it didn't want you down there."

Normally House would have laughed but the agony was too much.

"Oh baby…I don't know what I can do for you to stop the pain." She helped him to the couch in her office and sat next to him.

"Just you being here with me is enough." He said taking her hand.

"Still I wish I could give you something for the pain…why not let me massage the muscles in your leg." Vicktoria rose both her eyebrows and House couldn't resist a laugh.

"I must really be sick…I don't think sex is going to help me."

"I didn't mean for it to be foreplay, here, take off your pants." She said closing her office door and shutters.

"Yeah, that isn't something you say for foreplay."

"Just do it." She spat.

House grinned weakly but did as he was told. He was surprised to hear Vicktoria laugh.

"I like your boxers." She said grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't notice them before…aren't you a little old for SpongeBob?" she giggled.

"Shut up and commence with the foreplay."

"Massage." Vicktoria corrected.

"Foreplay." He argued.

"Massage, no shut up and close your eyes."

House did so but not before uttering, "Foreplay."

Vicktoria ignored this but continued to work the kink outs in his leg.

"Darling, I think this should be a consistent thing. It seems to help and maybe it would keep you from cramping up." He grabbed her hands and looked into his eyes.

"How do you know all this stuff I never talk about massage as a matter of fact unless you are in my office every second of the day there is no way you would know about anything medical."

Vicktoria shook his hand off and continued to rub out the pain.

"Maybe I shuffled through courses at college."

"You took a medical source?" he asked leaning back.

"I at one time did want to be a doctor."

House sighed in relief as she rubbed a tender spot.

"Why didn't you then?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "My…my first husband didn't want to marry a doctor…he put me through law school and I became a lawyer." She went farther down his leg.

"You would make a good doctor."

Vicktoria closed her eyes slightly. "But I make a great lawyer…at one time I was a prosecuting attorney."

House squeezed the couch pillows; the massage was starting to hurt now.

"Where…you never actually talk about your past job."

She squeezed his swore muscle harder.

"New York City."

House breathed deeply.

"Who did you work for?"

She squeezed harder.

"My ex husband-"

"OWE!" House spat pulling his leg away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she making her touch gentle relieving the tension. "I'm sorry honey, it's just not an easy topic for me to discuss."

House nodded and sat back, her fingers were so gentle when they wanted to be. However this conversation was far from over. Vicktoria could be a great doctor with the write recommendations to the right schools. He wanted her to be happy with what she did and he could see that she was not happy being a lawyer. He owed his love one for helping him through this, what better way to pay her back then an opportunity at working somewhere she wants.

* * *

**_Here's Chapter 3 I hope you all liked it...I have to admit that I did enjoy writing this. Please READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

Cuddy had found House asleep in Vicktoria's office. Just as she was about to burst in she saw that Vicktoria was avidly typing on her lap top.

"Vicky!" she whispered frantically.

Vicktoria looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

Cuddy pointed to House.

"He's in pain…that's the price you pay when you are detoxing." She said standing from her desk.

"He's-House is detoxing?" she asked unsure of whether or not she heard right.

"Yep…he quit taking his Vicodin...for me." She stroked his head affectionately.

He twitched and muttered something that she could not place.

Cuddy looked more angry then happy. House did this for Vicktoria but he would have never even considered doing it for her.

"Lisa?" Vicktoria asked noticing her colleagues disgusted look. "Are you upset with me being with House?"

"What…no of course not!" she said forcing a smile onto her face. "Better you then me you know." She laughed falsely.

Just as she was about to leave Cuddy turned back and looked at House once more. She had known that Vicktoria had always loved the man. It was not that hard to figure out with how they always flirted with each other every time they met somewhere in the Hospital. She just assumed that Vicktoria would always ignore the calling and that House would never come clean for anybody. Apparently she was dead wrong, because there he was in Vicktoria's office. And here she was watching it all.

House awoke feeling nauseous, he expected that but it still sucked to have to deal with it. He looked around and saw that Vicktoria was still in the last spot he had seen her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again; more sleep was what he needed. He would worry about puking on her couch later.

Later came fast and it hit him like a ton of bricks. House didn't even have time to react, his eyes had burst open, and he turned on his side throwing up what little he still had in his stomach.

"Oh, Greg." He heard Vicktoria say coming over.

"Sorry." He gasped.

"Shh," she whispered helping him up, "I know…no one would intentionally puke on my carpet."

"Well some might…you can trust I won't."

Vicktoria laughed.

"Was the puking from the pain or withdraw?"

House sighed.

"Pain…pain causes nausea." He whispered.

"Okay…well there really is nothing we can do about that." She helped him into a chair and placed a garbage can next to him. "I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to Wilson and see if he can give you something for your stomach. If it is medicated I will be holding onto it."

House nodded and sat back shivering in a cold sweat.

"I won't be gone long…I promise." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Wilson was talking to a cancer patient when she walked in. Just like House she did not like to take the time to wait.

"Vicky!"

"House is in pain because of the detoxing. Prescribe me something that will take away the upset stomach side affects."

He turned to his patient opening and closing his mouth unable to form a sentence to make an excuse.

"Uh…Excuse me for a moment; this will only take a second."

Wilson walked away and followed Vicktoria out into the hall.

"I'm with a patient Ms. Dodson!" he said angry.

"Really? And I thought you were seducing her." She laughed at Wilson's expression. "House is throwing up…can he have something for his stomach."

Wilson rolled his eyes and took out his notebook. He scribbled something onto it and handed it to her.

"Thank you-"

"The vomiting is good though, it means his body is getting rid of the toxins."

Vicktoria looked up and sighed.

"Well his vomit is on my carpet, I know that the puking is good but I don't want him to be so unprepared for it. He just woke up and threw up."

Wilson sighed.

"I hope he's okay."

"I hope so too."

She took the note and went to the pharmacy and got House something to soothe his stomach. She came back to find him sitting in her chair on her computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Watching a movie." He said moving over so she could see.

Vicktoria went over to find that he was watching Sweeney Todd.

"I personally like the play better." She said closing the window and slamming her lap top.

"You've seen the play?" he asked facing her.

"Mmm Hmm." She opened the bottle and handed him too little caplets. "Here, for your stomach."

He took them from her and placed them in his mouth shortly after accepting some water to help them down.

"So," he said watching her sit on the desk, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." She said smiling at him.

"If I paid for you would you go back to school?"

Vicktoria stared at House for a moment and at first was unable to comprehend the question.

"Uhh…why, do you want me to go back to school?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

House smacked his lips together in thought and then said, "No, I know you don't like being a lawyer."

Vicktoria looked down at her feet and then back up at House.

"I like my work."

"No, you like the people you work with and who you work for."

"Same thing." She said standing.

"No, it isn't. The fact that you have people around that enjoy your company doesn't mean that you like the work."

"I'm good at what I do!" she argued.

House stood leaning on the wood of the desk. "So? Do you like it? Do you feel like you have accomplished something at the end of the day? Like you've made a difference in someone's life?"

"This coming from the man that I kept out of prison a multiple of times!" she said getting angry.

"Please, you just fought because you loved me…Do.You.Like.Your.Job?!"

"NO! I don't like my job…I don't like having death threats being sent to my house and I don't like feeling alone but I am damn good at what I do so I'm going to do it!"

He sat back down as she stormed out of her own office and down the hall. It was now that House thought about it he had made a bad move pushing Vicktoria so much. He couldn't help it though; he always had the feeling that he was right no matter what the problem. It wasn't something he took pride in he just wanted to know that he was doing something right in someone's life, even if it wasn't his own.

Vicktoria had gone outside and to the park across the street from the hospital. Damn House for digging into her personal life. She had buried her feelings for her job deep in her soul so no one would know her true feelings for her occupation. But she was right; she was damn good at what she did. From the time she became an attorney she had never lost one case.

It was true though, she hated her job. She hated thinking that she had wasted most of her life in the court room instead of the operating room. Vicktoria remembered exactly how her ex-husband had threatened her when she said she was going to medical school. It made Vicktoria wish that she had known House when she was in school. She sighed, she probably shouldn't have yelled at House but he needed to learn more about her before he went on assuming things.

She stood up and found herself face to face with House.

"You move fast for a cripple." She whispered slyly.

He sighed and raised his eyebrows. "I get that a lot." He said smartly.

They stood there uncomfortable at first but then she placed and arm around his and began walking back to the hospital.

"You know what?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he asked focusing on her pretty face.

"I just realized that we are now a couple and I still don't know that much about you."

House sighed and nodded. "I don't know much about you either."

Vicktoria stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Then how do we know that we were meant for each other?"

House stared down at her and kissed her gently.

"I don't know…I just know that we are."

Vicktoria smiled as if that answer would answer every problem that they would ever face, but in the back of her mind she knew that the rough times were only beginning. This time she was sure she would be able to go through them.

"Greg?" she asked gaining his attention.

He turned to face her.

"You won't ever leave me will you…even if we do fight? Can you promise me you won't?

House wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"No, I won't ever leave you. I know what to expect when it comes to lawyers." He said smiling.

Suddenly his face became soft; he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Ya know…my leg doesn't even hurt."

* * *

**_Here ya go my peeps...and next up comes conflict between House and Cuddy...CUE DRAMATICAL THEME MUSIC!! Please REad and REview!!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

The next couple days were Hell for House, his stomach could not handle food anymore. Then Vicktoria had insisted that they move into her apartment seeing as it was bigger in size. House argued but gave in when she told him that he could rearrange the furniture and bring his grand piano. All in all they were pretty happy. She made him dinner and breakfast in the morning, all though he could hardly touch any of it. He helped her with the dishes even though she usually ended up doing the rest seeing as his leg would start to throb again. Later they would sit on the sofa and watch TV cuddled together and wrapped in a warm soft blanket. They hadn't discussed her work for a while and House thought it best to allow her to discover the facts for herself then have him stuffing them in her face. Still when she was ready to make the change he would be there and more then willing to help her.

"Hun…are we outta milk?" he asked looking into the fridge.

"I haven't honestly been buying it…it doesn't exactly help your stomach and I hate milk." She yelled from the living room.

"I know it doesn't help but I want coffee and we don't have any milk!"

"So use half and half!" she yelled loudly.

House sighed and looked in the door.

"There isn't any in here!" he yelled annoyed.

Vicktoria came out and sighed loudly when she went into the fridge. She looked at him with an incredulous fashion and shoved the carton of half and half in his face.

"If it had a mouth it would have bit you." She said smartly.

"Thanks baby!" he said kissing her cheek as she walked by.

House couldn't resist smiling, he had never been so happy in his life. He was with someone that understood him. That didn't point out all of his flaws. He knew that this was true love because he did not need to question it. There were no what ifs, or maybe's. Nope, this was true pure love.

"You're welcome!" she said laughing from the bedroom.

House poured himself some coffee and then placed the half and half back into the fridge. He sipped from his cup and walked into the bedroom. Vicktoria was folding her clothes up as well as his and putting them into the dresser.

"Hey." He said leaning on the frame.

"Hi babe." She said flashing him a quick smile.

He sighed, it was Saturday and neither of them had anything to do.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Until now that is.

She looked up and nodded happily.

"Okay…then I guess I better start making arrangements." He said limping out of the room.

"Arrangements?"

"Well…we aren't going to be eating at a stinking McDonalds…I want to go somewhere nice."

Vicktoria chuckled while she was putting the clothes away.

House was such a hard ass at work but when it came to them being alone at home, it was like he had nothing to worry about. He talked to her so gently and tried to be as kind as possible. Of course he had his moments when he was grumpy and unapproachable but so did she. Still she would never deny the fact that he spoiled her. House treated her like his angel, like nothing bad could ever come out of her.

"Hey babe…where's the phone book?"

Vicktoria sighed, her boyfriend would never learn to look instead of complain.

House had chosen a wonderful little restaurant. She adored the Italian theme. They had their own table near the window and it was candle lit. He took her hand and smiled from across the table.

"I love you." He sighed.

She grinned back. "I love you too."

Just as they were about to go in for a kiss his cell phone began to ring.

Why the Hell couldn't he ever keep the damn thing off when he was with Vicky. He breathed out sharply deeply irritated.

"What?" he spat maintaining what little patience he had left.

House looked pained and sighed sadly.

"Fine." He said snapping the phone shut.

"What is it?" Vicktoria asked looking at his facial expressions.

"Cuddy wants me to go in…she says it has something to do with a patient that is supposedly mine."

Vicktoria looked at him like he had turned purple.

"How can you have patients? You were out for most of the week!"

House shrugged and took his cane.

"I'll take you home Vicky then I'll go and tend to Cuddy."

"No, I want to come with you." She said standing with up as well.

House sighed, it was a shame. She looked so gorgeous. Her red hair was down on her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful low cut dress that went just above her knees. It wasn't fair!

"No, you should go home…you're my eye candy. You're no one else's desert but mine."

Vicktoria folded her arms over her chest but couldn't help but smile.

"You won't stay long will you?" she asked softly.

House shook his head, "No longer then I absolutely have to."

Vicktoria nodded, something told her that was about as close as she would get.

After dropping Vicktoria off at home he stormed into Cuddy's office. He was surprised to see that she was in a very short skirt and low cut shirt.

"House, glad you could make it." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"What the Hell is your problem?" he spat coldly.

"You work here, I needed you back in the office."

"No you didn't, you wanted to be a bitch and interfere in my personal life."

Cuddy grabbed a random folder and placed it in his hands. House opened the folder.

"Don't flatter yourself." She grumbled.

"Hmmm…patient was cured and discharged."

She grabbed another and handed it to him.

"Cured and discharged." He said after opening it.

Cuddy grabbed another, opened it before giving it to him, and slammed it on the desk. She did this to several others and finally collapsed in her chair.

"I'm going to tell you something you told me."

She looked up at him.

"Get over me."

Cuddy sat up right and looked out her window.

"I thought there was a case for you." She said lamely.

House however only laughed sarcastically.

"No, you knew I had a date tonight with Vicky and wanted to pull me away from it-"

"I did not!" she yelled defensively.

"Yes you did because you knew that I have been out all week and didn't have any patients!"

Cuddy looked stuck. She could not deny the truth, and she should have known better then to do something so foolish. She only wondered what would come up at work when House told Vicky and she came down to yell at her. Cuddy had to admit that when her friend got mad it scared her.

"I-I- go home House." She said placing her head in her hands.

"Not until I get an explanation."

She looked up and breathed slowly.

"To what?"

House limped in and sat in the chair across from her.

"Why now...Why do you have a sudden want to be with me?"

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I never thought you would change…I never thought you would date anyone…I thought-"

"You thought that a cold bastard like me could never love again."

Cuddy made no other answer than looking down at her feet in shame.

"Wow…and I thought low couldn't go any farther." He said leaving her there.

When he got back home he told Vicktoria what had happened, he was extremely surprised to see that she was not angry.

"Why aren't you mad?" he asked from the couch accepting a hot cup of tea from her.

"I have no reason…you are mine and I know you have no feelings for her." She sat next to him and placed her cold feet under his thigh.

"GAH!" he spat trying to pull away.

Vicktoria laughed but continued to put her feet farther underneath him.

"Get those icicles you call feet off me!" he said trying to pull her legs away.

"No way! You are so warm."

After a couple minutes of struggling House eventually gave up and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa so they could cover up with it.

"So, you know I am yours huh?"

"You have been sober for three weeks…I know you did that for me and no one else."

He smiled and allowed her to lay her head on his chest.

She was right; House would have never considered doing such a thing for anyone else. Vicktoria was his angel; he would die for her if he had to.

"So Dr. House…are you happy with your girlfriend?" Vicktoria asked tenderly.

He turned to look at her. The light from the lamp gave her face a certain glow and as she smiled he felt his whole body warm. Saying he was happy was an understatement, but because he could not fathom any other way to put it he'd guess that term would have to do.

"Yes…I am very happy with my girlfriend."

House leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Just as he had anticipated Vicktoria had turned a bad situation into a one of love and comfort. What would he do without this woman?

* * *

**_There ya go everybody!! CHAPTER 5...HOPE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

The days turned to weeks and House was still sober. He honestly felt a whole lot better, his leg only hurt once in a great while. Vicktoria massaged the kinks out for thirty minutes during their lunch break and the rest of the hour was spent eating leftovers from last night's dinner and talking.

"So Cuddy hasn't said anything to you since?" she asked over her plate of fettuccini Alfredo.

"Nope, she hasn't even been on my case about clinic duty."

"Hmmm." Vicktoria said with cold eyes. "I'm actually hoping she says something to me about it."

House snorted into his cup. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."

"Always babe…always." She looked away uncomfortable.

House eyed her strangely.

"Is there something on your mind baby?"

Vicktoria placed her fork down and took his hand.

"I…I want to go back to prosecuting again…and to do that it would mean I have to quit….I was wondering if you would approve."

House put his fork down as well and stared into her blue eyes.

"No, I don't approve…not because you are quitting but because I know that this isn't the career for you…you are not happy."

Vicktoria rolled her eyes.

"House, we've already discussed this." She said her tone warning him that she was not in the mood.

"Well we never really finished-"

"If you want me to be happy you'll just let me do it." Vicktoria snapped in whining matter.

House sighed and took his hand back.

"Fine, I don't care what you do but I'm telling you that you belong in the medical profession." He grabbed his cane and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking down at her plate.

"I have clinic duty." He grumbled.

When House left Vicktoria commenced with cleaning up the office, how he could make this place such a mess was beyond her.

_ You're just distracting yourself from the real problem._

She would have to dust his desk; she could probably sign her name in the dirt.

_ You're doing it again, just admit that House is right and you want to go back to medical school-_

Where the Hell did House keep his duster.

_ Why are you even going back to being a prosecutor…you know that once you leave that will give Cuddy a chance to make her move._

Vicktoria slammed the plates on his desk and stormed out of his office.

_You hate your job._

No she didn't she was fascinated with law.

_You would make a great doctor._

So she knew a bit about the medical profession.

_You are not happy._

Of course she was…she had House.

_Don't you want to be able to do something that benefits people._

She rolled her eyes and was about to argue with herself when she walked right into Cuddy toppling onto the ground banging her head hard on the desk.

"Ohhh…my head."

Vicktoria opened her eyes but quickly tried to close them when she had a flashlight's beam trying to melt her retnas.

"Get that thing out of my face." She grumbled pushing the hand away.

"Yeah, she's fine." Came a sarcastic smart ass voice.

"Greg." She guessed.

"Yep…you are now my patient."

Vicktoria opened her eyes and sat up unhooking the heart monitor and everything they had attached to her.

"Yo!" he said trying to get her to lay back.

"What…I have work to do and papers to file."

House ignored her and waited for her to lie back down on the pillow.

"You have a minor skull fracture, last time I checked that wasn't something you deal with while working."

She glared furiously at him.

"I don't care about some stupid headache, I have stuff to do House."

House glared back at her.

She was not in the mood for this; she did not want to argue with House, as a matter of fact she did not want him in the same room as her.

"You just don't want me to work because YOU hate that you are actually wrong about how I look at my job."

House pulled a chair over to her bed and sent his eyes heavenward.

"Please, I could care less if you went to the court room right now. It's your head I'm worried about; we have to keep your small brain somewhat intact."

"Please, if my brain is small then yours must be the size of a molecule."

House chuckled.

"See, what lawyer actually knows what a molecule is?"

Vicktoria's eyes became big.

"How about any kid that had to go through College Prep Physical Science their freshman year."

House sighed.

"Well if you still remember that then there is really nothing wrong with your head. Your memory is terrific."

"Yeah, good enough to remember that I am pissed at you." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh my God…you asked my opinion…it's not my fault you don't like the answer." He filled out a piece of paper and placed it in her hands.

"What the Hell is this?" she spat.

"Your prescription, I prescribe that you go home, go to bed, and relax."

"I don't want to go home." Vicktoria argued.

"Well toooo bad, skull fractures tend to hurt and you don't want to strain your eyes and make it worse."

Vicktoria once again attempted to get off the bed.

"Chase is going to take you home and I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours. Keep your cell next to you so I can make sure you are still…conscious."

Vicktoria stopped suddenly and grinned. Even with this fight they were having he still loved her and wanted to keep her safe. She sighed, House was so love sick that he could not see the impact those words had had on her.

"Okay, Doctor House." She said kissing him and pulling back.

He stared at her for a moment utterly confused.

"I'll explain later when I see you tonight." She said softly.

House nodded and left the room muttering a quick "I love you".

"I know." She whispered to herself.

Chase came in with a look of anger on his face.

"What's your problem?" she spat coldly noticing that it was also aimed in her direction.

He looked up at her and sighed.

"So…House then?" he asked callously.

Vicktoria sensed where this was going, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Nowhere…I was just wondering why him?"

He helped Vicktoria up and watched as she began leading the way to his car.

"Why not him?" she challenged.

"Well he doesn't seem the type to love."

Vicktoria stopped abruptly causing Chase to ram into her back.

"That is what he wants you to think."

"Well." He said offended.

They walked farther in silence and then Vicktoria said something else.

"Who would you have in mind?"

At first she received not answer but then Chase stopped right in front of her.

"Me."

Vicktoria all but laughed in his face, she was actually quite furious.

"I don't know why the fuck everyone in here is so determined to separate me and House but it isn't going to work! I gave you your chance Chase and you burned me!"

"I did not-"

"No?" she asked walking away quickening her pace. "You told House you fucked me and for over two months he wouldn't talk or look at me! You betrayed my trust when I said that if we wanted to make this work we would have to keep it quiet. But did you?"

Chase made no attempt to answer.

"Hell no! You went and bragged to the boss how you boned the girl he was in love! And yes Chase I know you used me just to show Greg that I was yours. But ya know what buddy…karma has a funny way of changing things."

Chase's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"And what does karma say about House?"

Vicktoria stopped and glared at him.

"I don't believe in karma." She snapped.

* * *

**_Here's the 6th chapter my peeeeeps!! Bet ya you weren't expecting that thing wit Chase...I wasn't either...haha...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

House became extremely worried when he called Vicktoria and got her voice mail instead of hearing her voice over the other end of the receiver. He picked up his phone and decided on calling her one more time.

"Pick up." He whispered.

"Hi, this is Vicktoria Stone, I'm sorry that I missed you. Please leave your name, number, and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

House sighed deeply anxious.

"Hey it's me again! I don't know why you aren't answering your phone but you're scaring me to death. Call me back Vicky…please!"

He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his cane, he had clinic duty and he was not in the mood to talk to Cuddy.

Vicktoria woke up with sweat beading on her forehead. She had fallen asleep on the couch with the remote in her hand. Her head was killing her, and she was starting to feel sick. That was not good, if she started vomiting then that meant that her skull fracture was getting worse. Or she was suffering from an infection. She looked at the coffee table and saw that her phone had at least ten missed calls on it. She picked up her black berry and began listening to messages.

"Vicktoria, it's House. I guess you are sleeping. Good, I'm glad that you see I am always right."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey Vicky it's House, ya know you are getting to be a real lazy bum just lying around all day."

She smiled.

"Vicktoria did you drug yourself? God this has to be the gazillionth time I called you!"

_Gazillionth?_

"Vicktoria Stone! CALL ME THE HELL BACK!"

Vicktoria closed the phone and lay back on the sofa. She would wait till House came home for her to call him, right now she wanted to go back to sleep. It was after all what House prescribed, and she needed and wanted nothing more then to do so.

House wasted no time getting back home. He rushed into the room and found that Vicktoria was on the couch still fast asleep. House limped over to her and sat at the end of the sofa.

"Vicky." He whispered.

She just grumbled and turned on her side. He looked and saw that her cheeks were flushed and a film of perspiration was on her forehead. He placed his hand there and sighed. The flu that he had was repaying her for their little session that they had a couple weeks ago. The stress and pain from her nearly knocking her head off must have knocked the flu out in the open.

"Honey." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

Vicktoria's eyes fluttered and she looked directly into House's face.

"Greg." She whimpered.

"Babe…looks like I get to pay you back for taking care of me."

She groaned and sat up shaking from the fever. He pulled her over to him and held her close.

"I hate you right now you know?" she asked sleep still on her voice.

"Is it because I sent you home or because I made you sick?"

"Both…you are so stubborn."

House laughed.

"Yeah and you are not?"

Vicktoria shivered and tried to stand.

"I-I think I want to go to bed."

House helped her up and allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder while walking her into the cool dark room. He helped her into bed. He heard her sigh and then cough.

"I'll go and get you the trash can…y'know just incase."

"House." She warned.

"Whaaat?" he sang.

"If you say one more word!"

House laughed as he walked out, when he came back he found that Vicktoria was still shivering madly.

"Hey babe, you want me to put another blanket on the bed?"

He saw her head move up and down.

"Kay, just give me a second hun."

Vicktoria heard House's footsteps fade as he left to get a blanket from the hall closet. She felt a blast of wind but then her body became incased with warmth.

"There ya go my sick little puppy."

"Shut up." Vicktoria snapped.

Once again she heard House laugh.

She smiled and sighed.

"House?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you lay with me?"

She heard House sigh but then felt his warm body slip next to her and pull her close. Vicktoria's body relaxed at his warm and gentle touch. She could feel his fingers caress her back and stroke various shapes and letters into her skin.

"Ah." Vicktoria sighed.

House chuckled and ran his hand around her collar bone and then down her arm.

"Greg." She moaned.

"Hmm."

He moved his hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently with the back of his hand, careful not to put too much pressure on her achy belly.

"House." She whispered again.

"Hmmm?"

"Please, if you keep that up I'll want to have sex. Don't get me wrong it helps but…don't drive me nuts."

House laughed and stopped, wrapping his arms around her torso and closing his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She yawned in exhaustion.

The next morning Vicktoria was still sick and House refused to go to work and leave her at home.

"Honey, why don't you let me go to work? I feel fine, really!" Vicktoria insisted.

House looked at her with an incredulous expression. He knew that she was lying because of the sweat that was still on her forehead and because she was not able to touch even the smallest amount of food and keep it down.

"Yeah, sure you do. You just puke because you're bulimic."

Vicktoria collapsed back in bed and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Owe…that hurt baby." He said placing a hand over his heart.

He could see her cheek bones go up and that was a sign that she found the comment funny.

BEEEP!!!! BEEEEEP!!!

House cursed loudly but pulled his pager off his hip.

"I have to go." He said kissing her forehead.

"Wait so you can go to work but I have to stay here?!"

"Well you're sick I'm not, I'm technically on duty…sooo yeah kinda."

"Smart ass."

House kissed Vicktoria once more and grabbed his jacket.

"Call me if you need anything and if I call answer your damn phone."

Vicktoria rolled her eyes but nodded and then picked up the remote to watch TV.

On and off Vicktoria had slept and she was starting to feel better little by little but not nearly enough to get out of bed. She had to admit that she was lucky considering she stopped throwing up. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck; she looked and saw that she had a message on her phone. Had House called already?

She checked the message and saw that it actually wasn't from House but her future employer Christopher Livingston. She played the message and quickly rushed up to get a shower and her best clothes.

Livingston Law had agreed to set up and interview with her and with how high their rates were she could not resist divulging in such a thing.

She wouldn't be able to tell House of course and decided that she would keep her phone on silent just in case he did called, although she prayed that he wouldn't.

Vicktoria looked in the mirror after quickly hopping in the bath and washing her hair. She looked like a ghost, thank God for foundation.

As soon as she was presentable Vicktoria quickly grabbed her keys and shot out the door. The drive there wasn't an easy one, her hands kept shaking while she was driving and every now and again she felt like collapsing while at the wheel.

Once there a small smile appeared on her face, House had no idea what he was talking about. She loved the feeling that she would be working in such a large and magnificent building. It was huge, and each floor contained some type of mystery for her to unfurl.

She walked into the lobby and up to the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I have a job interview with Mr. Livingston?"

She heard the sound of the receptionist's fingers dance over the keyboard and while looking down at her fingers she saw that her name was Darlene.

"Yes, you are wanted on the third floor. His office has his name on it so you will no doubt be able to find it."

That wasn't much help on Vicktoria's part but she was not in the mood to linger any longer, she bade Darlene good bye and then trudged her way to the elevator.

Her stomach did a couple back flips as the elevator rose to the third story. She breathed deeply once she was left out. Just as Darlene had said finding Christopher's office was not hard. His doors were huge, if House saw these she could only imagine the type of thing he would say.

She walked in without knocking and it wasn't because she had forgotten it was because she felt very faint.

"Ah, Ms. Stone **(A/N I know I said Dodson but her last name is Stone.)**. I am sorry that I had to call you away from your work for this meeting, but there were no other times that I could get a hold of you."

Vicktoria smiled weakly and walked over to his desk.

"That is fine Mr. Livingston, I am just glad you considered me for this interview."

"Are you kidding," he said laughing, "you have never lost a case in your life! You don't know how long I've had my eyes on you!"

Vicktoria smiled once more.

"So, I've seen your résumé…flawless. Graduated top of your class at Penn State University and got a full blown scholarship through Dickinson, but then after paying your loans went to Oxford to get your masters. You have a great school record; your high school background is a little shady however. You don't seem to have many records on that."

"I really didn't prosper in high school…I ummm had family trouble." She said shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well you made up for it with your college work."

He smiled brightly at her revealing a set of white pearly teeth, she would not deny the fact that her new boss wasn't very attractive but at the moment with how she felt he could have been Edward Cullen and she wouldn't care.

"So Ms. Stone-"

He stopped suddenly.

"Ms. Stone?" he asked concerned.

Vicktoria didn't realize that her breaths sounded so raspy or that she was toppling over in her chair. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a well placed hand on her neck.

"Someone help!" he yelled.

When no one came he reached in her purse and found her cell phone.

He looked and saw that one of the names on there was Greg House, Chris new this man. He had dealt with many murder charges placed with him and also knew that he was a good doctor.

The phone began to ring and all the while Chris had his new employee in his lap unconscious.

"It's about God Damned time you called me…didn't I tell-"

"Doctor House!" he said his voice urgent.

"Who the Hell is this…where's Vicktoria?"

Chris fixed himself into a better position.

"I'm Chris Livingston…Vicktoria Stone came for a job interview and…and collapsed!"

He heard House curse under his breath.

"Check her temperature." He spat impatiently.

Chris did so and found that her face was on fire.

"She's…she's burning up!"

"Okay first I don't know why you didn't just fucking call for an ambulance and second she needs to be cooled down, get her an icepack or something cold. Call the hospital as soon as you hang up with me and have her brought here."

"Okay"

"Good."

And then he heard the click of the phone.

* * *

**_Here's the 7th chapter my peeeeeps!! I need to know what you think House's reaction should be and how Vicky should react to House's reaction...and hem hem....Chris...lol...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

House was pacing his office smacking his desk with his cane each time he strode passed. He had never been so infuriated by someone's stubborn behavior. That woman was so hard headed! What would have happened if she had passed out while driving?! House stopped there; he could not imagine Vicktoria's body wrapped up in a metal scrap heap.

His cell phone rang and that was a sign that Vicky had been admitted.

"House." He said quickly.

"House, it's Wilson, Vicktoria is in room 412."

"Good, I'll be down-"

"House…she's really upset about the interview…please don't be you and make her feel worse."

House snapped the phone shut and rushed out of the room.

He had no time to deal with Wilson's babying, Vicktoria was not a child she was an adult and she should have known better.

Vicktoria was lying with her head on the rim of the bed, she was too afraid to lift her head away from the trashcan. She felt so horrible.

One because her stomach was in knots.

Two because she had fainted in her future boss's office.

Three-

"Hem Hem."

She looked up and saw that reason three was standing in the doorway, his eyes were cold and Vicktoria could tell that House was utterly pissed off.

He came over to her bed and slid a chair over, he sat down and pulled out a clipboard with what Vicktoria had guessed to be her charts.

"Ms. Stone, you have a fever that could help Hell boil over-"

"Greg-"

He coughed and continued reading her stats.

"We had to inject a tube into your body seeing as you could not ingest anything. These tubes and wires are not to be touched-"

"GREG!" she yelled pleading.

"What?!" he spat looking up.

"Please…please don't talk to me like a patient."

House put the clipboard on her table.

"Well I can't talk to you like my girlfriend. You don't take me seriously."

Vicktoria looked away.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Do you know that with any fever you have a fifty percent chance of frying your brain! You could have been lost to us completely! I had to fucking pack you on ice so you would cool down!"

His yelling cut her like a knife and she could tell that he was not finished.

"What the hell did I ask of you that was so complicated?! Stay the fuck home so your body can heal; but no! You wanted to play doctor yourself and act on your own accord! It is a good thing you weren't allowed to be a doctor because you'd suck!"

Vicktoria looked up at him with frozen tears in her eyes.

Her lip began to quiver.

House was right; the first patient she would ever take care of would most likely die. She would be the one to misdiagnose and then treat. Not bother to ask what they were feeling or how they were feeling. Vicktoria let out a sob.

"You…you're right." She cried.

House looked at her and his expression softened extremely.

_ Real smooth House, why don't you ever listen to Wilson!?_

He went to her side and took her hand, he shouldn't have been so harsh.

"Hey," he said gently, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and scooted over so he could sit with her. He did so and he wrapped his arms around her.

"W-Would I really be that bad of a doctor?" she sniffled.

House sighed.

"No…you showed how dedicated you are to your work…you'd make one hell of a doc."

Vicktoria shook her head in denial.

"Look what I did…I could have hurt myself."

House laughed. "You could hurt yourself walking down the stairs, you could hurt yourself driving from home to work, you could get hurt eating supper tonight. My point is that you could get hurt in almost everything you try."

"But…but I don't have to be in a hospital bed every moment of the day!" she cried.

"True but you are so what does it matter?"

"That it was my own doing that put me here!" she argued.

"Well you got me there, it was your entire fault and don't deserve to live. Is that what you want me to say?"

Vicktoria sighed frustrated; House couldn't feel what she was feeling. She actually felt depressed.

"Why am I talking like this?" she asked looking up at him.

House laughed.

"It's your time of the month?"

Vicktoria glared at him but it was a playful glare.

"You are probably just realizing your mistake, not to mention you feel vulnerable seeing as you are sick and strapped to an IV."

Vicktoria closed her eyes, he was probably right. House was always right when it came to that kind of stuff.

"Greg?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

He saw her hand come out from under the blankets and reach for him. He smiled and placed his hand in hers.

"Do you still love me?"

House smiled, out of all the stuff that has happened that was all she cared about. Him and his acceptance.

"I love you more then you could ever imagine." He said kissing her hand gently and careful enough to not catch her wires and tubes.

"Greg?" she asked caressing his cheek.

"Hmm?"

"You won't leave me will you?" she whispered the relaxants in her IV taking effect.

House moved her over on the bed and laid next to her snuggling his head in her neck.

"No, I will never leave you. No matter what you say or what you do you will be stuck with a bastard like me forever."

Vicktoria smiled and drifted off into sleep, she felt so much better knowing that House wasn't mad.

House had to admit that Vicktoria wasn't like all his other patients; she didn't constantly pester him about everything, and didn't ask annoying questions that any two year old could answer correctly. She sat in her bed watching TV, reading, or using her lap top. He came in to check on her pleased to find that she was watching television once more. He placed a hand on her forehead, she was still warm but not warm enough to remain in the hospital.

"So does that mean I can go home?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You can go home when I get off call, and seeing as it's Friday," he laughed manically, "I can keep an eye on you so you don't over work yourself."

Vicktoria rolled her eyes but was honestly happy with this arrangement, it meant that they would get to relax and cuddle the whole weekend.

"Fine by me, so how long do I have to wait until you get off duty?"

House smiled and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number so fast that it made her head spin.

"Hey, can you cover me Wilson?"

He pressed another button which he recognized to be for speaker phone.

"Why? You do realize that we both specialize in different areas of medicine?"

"There are different areas in medicine? I had no idea!"

She heard Wilson sigh deeply irritated.

"Can you at least give me a reason?"

"Vicky is sick and I want to be home to take care of her." He said confidently.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Vicktoria made a loud hacking cough.

"You have me on speaker phone?!"

House laughed once more.

"Please Wilson…I'll be your best friend!"

Vicktoria chuckled.

"Please…House if I thought you had any other friends I would take that as a threat."

"Wilson!" Vicktoria yelled. "Please?!"

She heard his defeated sigh and smiled deviously, he was going to fold.

"Fine." He said rudely.

"Thank you!" they both yelled into the receiver.

House smiled and gently put himself on top of Vicktoria, he kissed her lips gently and stroked her hair.

"You shouldn't be kissing me…you'll get sick."

"No tag backs." He said slyly.

She laughed and kissed him again.

"You're it." She breathed.

"Oh goody." He said pressing a button on her bedside remote to turn off all the lights in the room.

* * *

**_Here's the 7th chapter my peeeeeps!! I need to know what you think House's reaction should be and how Vicky should react to House's reaction...and hem hem....Chris...lol...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

Vicktoria was staring at her cell phone anxious for a phone call, but it wasn't just any phone call. This phone call was one that would put her on the map as a prosecuting attorney. House left to go for a walk he said that he would not indulge her with this. Vicktoria rolled her eyes; House would not stop lecturing her on career chooses. She really got mad when he threatened to delete all her case files off her lap top. She told him that if he even thought of doing something so "evil" she would saw his can in half and beat him with it.

After more threatening comments he gave up and said he was going to go for a walk. She sighed as the minutes went on and decided that a watched pot really doesn't boil; she would go take a shower and get comfy. It was gray outside so she didn't really think they would be going out anywhere. She took her phone into the bathroom with her just in case and began stripping down just as she was about to turn the water on-

_Comatose, I'll never wake up without and overdose, of you!_

Quickly she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked anticipating hearing her future boss's soft tone.

"Ms. Stone, this is Christopher Livingston."

"Oh, yes, I was expecting your call."

She heard him chuckle politely.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"Umm…well not really."

"Well then would you like to join me for dinner tonight, to discuss your résumé farther?"

Vicktoria turned bright red, she wanted this more then anything else, she wanted to work for this man.

"Umm I would love that but would it be alright if I brought my boyfriend?"

"Of course, that would be lovely. So, how about we meet at Marsilio's? I will be paying for everything so please don't be one of those girls that just orders salad, especially since you've been sick and probably haven't eaten in a while."

Vicktoria blushed but couldn't help nod, he was right. Her appetite still hadn't fully returned to her just yet.

"Okay, then I will talk to Greg about it and see you tonight."

"Okay see you then Ms. Stone."

Vicktoria took her shower and decided that it would be smart to flat iron her hair for the occasion, that way House could also guess what she was thinking without her actually telling him. After about an hour of that she could hear the front door open and close with a slam. She didn't think anything of the slam, House walked through every door like that.

"Vicky!" he yelled.

"Yeah babe?!" she said taking a brush through the straight strands of red. "I'm in the bathroom!"

She looked up from the mirror and found that he was leaning against the door frame.

"You know, that isn't very good for your posture." She said smartly.

"Hmm, I had no idea." He said sarcastically. "What are you getting all gussied up for?" he spat.

"Umm well, I thought it would be nice if we went to dinner tonight."

"Really?" he asked placing her arms around her neck. "Where'd ya have in mine?"

"Well it wouldn't be just you and me…umm Chris Livingston invited us for dinner at Marsilio's."

House let go of her and walked out of the room. Vicktoria rolled her eyes and chased after him. Just as he was about to sit on the couch she jumped on him and pinned him to the couch. Her hair fell down in front of her face and tickled his cheek. House placed his hands on her bottom and looked up at her with playful eyes.

"Now, Dr. House," she said dangerously, but House knew it was her just trying to get her way, "you know that I have ways of making you-"

"Talk?" he assumed smiling.

"Hmmm…I was thinking more or less fold."

"Or orgasm." He suggested.

Vicktoria glared at him and then suddenly got up.

"What?! Wait where are you going?!" he yelled standing and limping after her.

"If you don't go to this dinner with me you will never place your hands on my butt…or see the girls again."

House gawked at her.

"That's not fair!"

"I will no longer where pencil skirts and I will not wear anything lower then a turtle neck." She threatened going into the bedroom.

"You might as well convert to the Amish!" he said loudly.

"Greg you know how much this means to me!" she yelled back.

House pushed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her; her laid his hand behind her head and smiled. She however looked away, she hated when he smiled. It melted her heart like the sun does ice-cream on a hot summer's day.

"If it makes you happy I will do it…do I have to be nice to him?" he asked pulling a strand of hair and twirling it with his finger.

"Yes…please Greg!" she begged.

House kissed her gently and smiled.

"Okay but I might explode."

Vicktoria laughed, "I'll get your pieces put in a doggy bag."

House sighed and got up off the bed.

"Take a shower and look nice…NO…AD/DC t-shirts House." She said going into her closet.

House pouted but did not argue, he would do this for Vicktoria because he loved her enough to do it.

It took all of House's strength not to make out with her in the back seat of the car, she looked absolutely stunning. She had her hair lying perfectly on her shoulders and was wearing a very pretty dress. Short and backless. Why did God like to tempt him so?

"Greg, please stop staring." She whispered from the steering wheel.

"Why'd ya have to where that dress? You know that is my favorite dress!" he whined.

"Shut up, if you behave I'll let you take it off me when we get home."

House sighed loudly and smiled.

"Fine, mommy." He said childishly.

They pulled to the front of the restaurant and Vicktoria could recognize her boss's slim frame. She looked closer at him from the window and also realized that he was a blond. She probably would have been able to see that the day of the interview if she hadn't passed out like a moron. They got out of the car and House insisted that she allow him to hold her hand.

"Are you trying to act like a five year old?" she spat.

"No, I don't want anyone to think you are up for grabs. You are mine!" before they reached Chris he laughed evilly in her ear. She shook her head in a disapproving manner and wrapped her arm around his free one.

"You have nothing to fear my dear; I love no one but you."

She kissed his lips once more before approaching her boss.

"Ah Ms. Stone! You look well."

He shook her hand and then turned to face House.

"Dr. House, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

House shook his hand as well but it lacked the warmth that Vicktoria's had.

"So, are you all ready?" Chris opened the door for both Vicktoria and House but Vicky walked in first leaving House and Chris alone.

"Uhh…after you Doc." Chris said cleverly.

House didn't smile or acknowledge the comedy in his joke; he nodded stiffly and went inside.

The blond attorney sighed; something told him that this night was not going to be very enjoyable.

Vicktoria stumbled from the restaurant to her car, the night hadn't been more fun. Her boss had to be the nicest most generous one she has ever received. He paid for absolutely everything and would not even allow her to glance at the check. House however had a different opinion of the night.

"That no good jerk could not keep his eyes off you."

"Well he was talking to me most of the night dear, it would have been rude if he wasn't looking at me while he spoke."

House could hear her words slur slightly. Chris had purchased a whole bottle of wine and between the two of them had finished more then half of it. He however knew that he would be the one driving home and controlled his alcohol intake; he merely had one glass of wine the whole evening.

"I thought it was a wonderful evening." She said laying her head back on her seat.

"That's because you were acting like a school girl." He said coldly.

He turned to see Vicktoria's reaction but found that her eyes were closed and she was slowly falling asleep. House sighed irritated; it was strange he had never felt so jealous in his life. Vicktoria was his but maybe he needed something else to prove it…maybe he should make it official. Maybe it was time that he asked Vicktoria to marry him.

* * *

**_ Please READ and REVIEW!!!  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

House had been planning on how he would pop the question to Vicktoria for over a week, and he still had no idea what he wanted to do for it. He finally sought outside help and asked Wilson.

"Well, why not at a romantic dinner?" he asked from over his lunch.

"No, she and I go out to dinner too often…I want this to be something really special." He limped over and took half of Wilson's chicken sandwich.

"Well then why don't you _make_ her a special dinner?"

House looked at him appalled at the very idea.

"Me…cook?"

"Why not, you can cook."

"No, I can pour cereal and milk into a bowl…you can cook."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making you dinner."

House spoke with his most childish whining tone, "Well don't think of it as making it for me, think of it as making dinner for my fiancé."

Wilson shook his head but could not surpass a thin lipped smile.

"C'mon Wilson! Help me!" House said getting on his knees and begging him.

Wilson put his sandwich down and stood.

"Make your future wife dinner House, it isn't that hard."

He crawled with him to the door still begging as he walked out.

"WILSON…C'MON PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!" he yelled.

Wilson turned and sighed.

"I'll _help_ you House, but I am not making dinner."

House had never been so grateful that Vicktoria chose to work late. She would be home at about eight o-clock and that gave House and Wilson plenty of time to get ready.

"I said I would help you House…this is a little bit more then just helping." Wilson shouted from over the stove.

He was frying chicken in a Marsala wine it smelled so good that Wilson was half tempted to take a plate for himself.

"If I was helping you the house would burn down." He yelled from in the bathroom.

He wasn't really dressed up but he wasn't in his usual casual clothes. He had a pair of black dress pants on and a nice top on as well. He smiled proudly, he cleaned up very nice.

"House! Get out here and make yourself useful." Wilson yelled.

"Coming dear!" he shouted back.

House grabbed his cane and limped into the kitchen. He looked at the table and saw that there was a nice wine red table cloth laying there, two white wax candle sticks were waiting to be lit and another two wine glasses ready to be filled.

"Wow Wilson…this is…Wow!"

Wilson smiled and nodded.

"Well my job is done here, do you have the ring?"

House nodded and fished it out of his pocket. The ring was gorgeous it had a white gold band and a beautiful oval cut diamond in the center. Wilson's eyes became large; the rock on this bad boy was huge.

"House…that is gorgeous!" he explained.

House smiled proudly, he thought he had done well when it came to buying this.

"Wait how did you get her ring size?" Wilson asked glancing at it.

"Her medical records…you'd be surprised what you can find."

Wilson shook his head. "With you there aren't many things that surprise me."

House laughed but nodded.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Wilson closed the door behind him and left.

House poured them both a glass of white wine and placed them delicately in the fridge; that was for later when they had desert. He had placed her ring in the bottom of the one glass and was hoping that she would notice before she started drinking from it. Once he had both plates set and the candles lit he heard her car pull up.

Butterflies were in his stomach, this was something he had never considered doing for anybody. What if Vicktoria said no? What if she thought it was too soon and decided that they should go their separate ways?

"House?"

He would deal with that when it came, right now his love was home and he would not disappoint her.

"Hi baby." He said helping her take her coat off.

"Hi…is that chicken Marsala I smell?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

House followed her and took her by the hand.

"Yep…but dinner is in the dining room."

She followed him with a look of surprise on her face.

"You cooked?"

"Sure did…Wilson helped me make it."

Vicktoria wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"You mean Wilson made dinner and you just told him where to find all the ingredients?"

House laughed and kissed her back.

"Well…I tried."

She smiled and sat down at the table; House sat down next to her and picked up his fork. Vicktoria did the same and took a bite.

"Mmm." She said pleased. "Tell Wilson I said he is a genius."

"Hey whatta about me?" House asked taking a bite as well.

Vicktoria laughed and took another bite.

"You're right honey…good job intimidating him to make us supper."

House smiled.

"Well you know how I am." He said still grinning.

He took her hand and sat it on top of the table; her fingers were so perfectly manicured. Gently he ran his fingers over her soft skin.

"Greg…why did you go through such a fuss just to make me dinner?"

He didn't answer instead he changed the subject to how her day at work was.

Apparently Vicktoria liked her new job, her boss had already given her a new case and Vicktoria was eager to start it as soon as possible. House sighed; maybe he had been wrong in his assumption. Clearly Vicktoria was enjoying her work. Well that was all said and done, whatever she wanted to do with her life he would support her. Unless that included her turning him down when it came to terms of marriage.

When they were finished he brought out them both a piece of cherry pie with vanilla ice-cream on top. This was one of Vicktoria's favorite desserts. The he brought out her the other wine glass. She brought the glass up to her lips but stopped. Her eyes met the ring and tears filled her eyes. She sipped from the glass careful not to swallow the delicate piece of jewelry. When there was merely a drop in the glass she tipped the glass over and held the ring in her hand.

When she looked at House she found that he was on his knee and still holding her hand. He smiled at her and took the ring.

"Vicktoria Stone," he said placing the diamond on her finger, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever and always. I want you to remain mine and no one else's."

Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she nodded to each word.

"So, Vicky Stone…will you marry me?"

She smiled and laughed joylessly.

"Yes! Yes Greg of course I'll marry you!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all his might.

"Mr. and Mrs. House." She said glee admitting off her tone.

"Yep…Mrs. Vicktoria House."

She laughed and kissed him again.

"It has that certain ring to it don't you think?"

House smiled and nodded.

"Well Mrs. House…would you like to continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable?"

Vicky smiled playfully.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm," House said helping her up, "I was thinking the bedroom?"

"Great minds think alike then." she said leading the way.

* * *

**_ Please READ and REVIEW!!!  
_**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**AUTHORS NOTICE!**_

_**Alright all you people that keep dissing my spelling of Vicktoria! I spell it that way intentionally because that is how my cousin spells it and she asked me to use that spelling in a story. Please do not hold that against the rest of the story just because of that one little special error. **_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Here is the next chapter my lovely's I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update but better late then never I always say. This chapter isn't one of my bestest so please be kind when reviewing. Oh BTW Vicktoria is purposely spelled that way...kay well READ and REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

The week had been going very slow for House and although he usually hated when this happened he really did not mind. He hadn't been having any strange medical cases and clinic duty wasn't nearly as bad considering it was empty most of the time. The day was spent with him playing his PSP or texting Vicktoria on his cell phone. Every now and again he would forget and text her while she was working with a client or in the court room, but she said that it was her boss contacting her with new information. He was so glad that his fiancé could think on her feet.

Cuddy really wasn't so set on talking to him anymore; he had announced his engagement to Wilson who had told Cameron who had told Chase, who had told Foreman, who had let it slip to Cuddy. Cameron wasn't happy about the engagement either, but with House being House he could have cared less.

"Good morning all." He said going to the sink.

"Morning House." Chase said pouring himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Morning." Foreman said from over his newspaper.

Cameron continued to act as though no one was there, she wasn't too happy right now. Just like Cuddy she too had an attraction to House. And just like Cuddy she had never expected for him to ever give his heart to someone, much less get married.

"So how is everyone today?" He asked stealing Chase's mug and sipping from it.

"Same old same old, we have a lady who went unconscious while reading a book."

"Wow…must have been a boring book." House said sighing.

"Can you stop joking for a minute and focus on the patient?!" Cameron snapped.

House looked at her and glared.

"Someone is cranky."

"Well it's true, you always make jokes when it is time to work."

Just as House was about to say something his cell began ringing.

_ I love you I loved you all along-_

Quickly he answered without a second thought; this was Vicktoria's ring tone.

"Hello?" he asked gently.

_ Hey baby…I have some time for lunch in about an hour would you like to join me?_

"Umm…let me call you back and I'll let you know okay?"

_Sure honey, I'll talk to you later._

"Yeah okay."

_ Love you._

"Love you too…bye."

He snapped the phone shut and then faced his team, Cameron look like her head was about to burst and Chase was trying hard to conceal his amazement.

"What? She wanted to meet for lunch! If you all had lives you wouldn't be so unfamiliar with it."

Cameron stood up infuriated.

"What gives you the right to accept calls from your girlfriend?!"

"I accept calls from you when I am on work…I accepted calls from Wilson while I'm at work. What's the difference?" he snapped.

"We all work with you!" she spat.

"Well I used to accept calls from Vicky when she worked here as well…what's the difference if she is a couple miles away?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"Yeah," House laughed, "go ahead and whine about it. God get over yourself."

Cameron looked up at him with loathing.

"We all know you are just using this girl to sleep with her, who are you trying to kid?" she said cruelly.

House's face became hot with fury. He was so sick of hearing this crap, he loved this woman and no one was going to say otherwise.

"Get the Hell out of my office." He spat to Cameron.

"Wha-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" he yelled.

Cameron looked at him surprised but did as he commanded and ran out of the room. If she had been a dog her tail would have been tucked between her legs. He turned to the rest of his team and took in a deep breath.

"Find out what is wrong with this lady and test her, I'm taking lunch." He grumbled leaving the room.

Even though he was leaving about fifty-five minutes early he did not care, maybe he would be able to sit in on one of Vicktoria's cases. He limped to his bike and loaded up ready to spend the hour before lunch watching his fiancé work. He pulled to the court house once he recognized Vicky's car in the parking lot. He walked inside with no trouble saying that he was the husband of the prosecuting advocate. He showed his ID and got in without even being asked for clearance from the judge. He sighed; security wasn't what it used to be.

"So you admit that you were not at home the night your wife was killed?"

He could hear Vicktoria's voice from the isle and walked farther down to sit right in front.

"Yeah I have nothing to hide."

The man that was on the stand definitely looked like a killer. His eyes were big and almost black in color. House didn't like the way this case sounded, he knew that if Vicktoria lost she would not be in the mood to probably have lunch. Not to mention she would probably be as cold as ice when they got home. Still he watched Vicktoria intrigued by her movements. She looked like one of those actresses you saw on TV, so fluent and quick witted.

The case went on for what felt like forever but whenever House glanced at his watch he realized that it was only five minutes later then the time he had saw originally. It was getting dull but when Vicktoria had finally given her closing statement he risked whispering in her ear when she sat down.

"Mmm…you look so sexy up there…if they don't judge in your favor because of the statistics then they will definitely because of how nice your ass looked in that skirt."

She smiled slightly but then hushed him when the judge focused on the jury.

The judge coughed once and then said, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor, we find the defendant guilty for first degree murder of his wife."

Vicktoria smiled and saw that House was also grinning as well.

"Alright then I sentence you to twenty-five to life without the possibility of parole court adjourned."

House placed his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek gently.

"You were right, you do know what you are doing up there…I guess I was just kinda upset that you wanted to leave me."

She turned and faced him.

"Leave you?"

"Yeah, now I have to deal with those moron's at Princeton by myself."

Vicktoria stood from the front desk and faced him.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked gazing at her watch.

"Something happened at the office, they didn't need me-"

"They always need you Greg…what happened?"

House shook his head and took her hand.

"Don't worry yourself about it babe…it doesn't matter."

Vicktoria took her hand back and sighed.

"Greg, is it about the wedding?"

His eyes went a downcast and he pursed his lips.

"We can always not invite them…it isn't Wilson, Chase, or Foremen-"

"It's Cameron huh?" she asked picking up her briefcase.

House nodded.

"Well you're her boss…she'll have to get over it at some point."

Vicktoria grabbed her jacket and began leaving the court room, just as they were about to go he heard someone call Vicktoria's name.

"Babe-"

He stopped as did Vicktoria.

"Stone! I swear that if I ever get out of prison you'll be the first I come after…you have no idea the kind of connections I have!"

Vicktoria whipped around.

"Yeah well when they get caught for murder let me know and I'll put their asses in the cell next to you."

"You bitch-"

The last of it was muffled by the sound of House's fist whacking the defendants jaw. Vicktoria looked back horrified.

"Greg!" she screamed.

She pulled him away and held his hands firmly in hers.

"Say it again you ass hole…I fucking dare you!"

Vicktoria pulled him to the side and yelled, "Greg he wasn't worth it!"

Still House was yelling at the man threatening to kill him himself finally  
Vicktoria muzzled him with her hand and she did not let go until they were outside and in her car.

"You idiot! You could get me into a lot of trouble doing stupid shit like that!"

House was still muttering curses under his breath not taking his eyes off the court house.

"Greg!" she spat gaining his attention. "If this is how you are going to behave then you won't be allowed to sit in on anymore of my cases. I get those kind of threats all the time-"

"I don't care, no freaking scumbag is going to insult you in front of me!"

Vicktoria smiled and kissed House gently on the cheek.

"Don't do it again, at least not while the judge is still in the building."

House kissed her back and nodded.

"Okay, so to lunch then?" he asked.

"Yes, to lunch."

* * *

**_There ya go Ya'll please READ and REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
